


When I Get Back ...

by Anyawen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Wits On Tap Challenge, poetry remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: A remix of FervidAsAFlame's 'There's a Quiet Dream', in which a trip for a case interrupts the exploration of an as yet unvoiced, but finally acknowledged, long desired shift in the relationship between Sherlock and John.





	When I Get Back ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There's A Quiet Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858997) by [FervidAsAFlame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FervidAsAFlame/pseuds/FervidAsAFlame). 



> I played with this marvelous story to try to fit it to various poetry formats. In the end, it took the form of a quatern. :)

timing is everything  
finally finding my own desires and hopes reflected in your eyes  
ready to move forward ( _Yes, I do and yes, I will_ ) after years of standing still  
oh, it really **is** christmas!

the continuation of festivities derailed by text  
timing is everything  
need trumps desire – I need to stay, you need to go  
only for a day, maybe two, and then … and then

the door creaks open on the fourth night apart  
i'm in your bed, missing you, ~~not~~ wanting to be found  
timing is everything  
you are home, you are here, you slide in next to me

side by side, in your bed, hand in hand  
on the edge of a new beginning, contagious yawns  
you are exhausted, we have time  
timing is everything


End file.
